


Moments

by SuaSua32



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bars, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Jackson - Freeform, Jinyoung, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Markjin, and other stuff, jinson, jinson mostly, just to clear my head, lol, markjinson, nayeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuaSua32/pseuds/SuaSua32
Summary: a bunch of little moments in my head of Jinson. also might have markjin moments cause im weak for them too. also might end up being a markjinson thing, but lets just see how this goes.





	

"CUT! great job, Jinyoung! That's a wrap for today everyone. Good job!"

He let out a deep sigh. 'finally' he thought. A smile slowly crept across his face at the thought of going home.

"Someone's excited to go home" Nayeon chimed in on a now blushing Jinyoung.

"Am I that obvious?" he says, rather disappointed that his 'cool demeanor' seem to only exist in his head.

"Always" Nayeon says with a laugh. She hands him his phone, keys and wallet. "Don't forget that u have a 5am radio interview, so please rest well tonight."

"Cant keep any promises" he replies with a wink. She rolls her eyes in disgust "Eww OLD MAN. Please dont tramatize me. Its too late for that talk."

She pushes him towards his car "Now hurry up and go before i get a....." her phone rings. "....call..." She drops her head, deep sighes, and answers with a smile. "Hello, Kim Na.... hello Jackson."

Jinyoung just smiles so hard his crinkles form at his eyes and he covers his mouth before a big laugh escapes.

"Yes... yes i know what time it is" Nayeon says, all while pinching the bridge of her nose to try and prevent the ensuing headache forming.

"Well.... yes.... hes leaving... mmhmm... right now. Yes ill make sure to tell him sir. Excuse me? no... no i will not tell him that. mmhmm... ok bye" she deep sighs.

"Get milk and drive safe. Now hurry up and go home before he calls again.". Jinyoung laughs whole heartedly "What was the last thing?" he bellows out while beginning to calm down.

"No, i refuse to be THAT close to the both of you. You have a phone, u call him and ask." she says while walking away. "Dont forget: 5am!!!" Jinyoung waves goodbye to her "Best manafriend ever!" She scoffs "Stop tryna make manafriend work please."

He smiles as he stares at her back. His phone interrupts his thought as it notifies him of a new message.

 **Wang Gae** : _She probably didnt tell you, but i told her to tell you your ass looks especially good today_

He couldnt help but smile to himself. "Idiot.." he began laughing before reply.

 **Park Gae** : _Well, you probably scarred her for life. Anyways, this ass is on its way home. Just gonna stop by the store first._

He laughed at how quickly he got a response .

 **Wang Gae** : _cant wait to taste it._

His eyes went wide at what he just read.

 **Park Gae** : _excuse me?_

 **Wang Gae** : _i meant see it. i cant wait to see it._

He began laughing hysterically again. 'sure you did' he thought to himself. Jinyoung had been texting and talking the entire time that he didnt even see the man in front of him until he bumped into him. The man grabbed him before he fell backwards.

"omo, im sor...." he froze as soon as he realized who it was.

"always the klutz huh Jinyoungie...." the man said while holding him.

"Mark...."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS ON THE WEB! *hides from embarrassment * please dont judge me too harshly lol 
> 
>  
> 
> feedback is always appreciated


End file.
